¿Enferma?
by Maii's
Summary: Alice enferma ¿Por que? no lo saben, será una vampira malvada? tristeza extrema? Se comió un chicharo mágico malvado lo siento estoy traumada cn esa cancion o evolución de sus poderes? esas son sugerencias de: Jasper, Esme, Edward y Emmet
1. ¡¿Que!

**Alice POV**

-Vamos de compras

-No

-¿Por favor?

-No

-Jazz... Por fis...

-No

-Bueno me voy yo

-Quédate

-No, yo me voy

-Adios- Pude sentir un profundo sentimiento de tristeza y enfado de su parte

Una visión me llego

_Ahí estaba yo, en una cama, tenia la piel de color ¡¿CARNE?! Parecía una humana común y corriente, entonces Carlise se acerca y me toca la piel. __  
_

_-¡Esta tibia!__  
_

_-¿¡QUE!?__  
_

_-Esta de la temperatura de Bella__  
_

_-¿¡Esta __enferma!?__- Preguntó Bella__  
_

_-Si...-Entonces los interrumpí con un ataque de tos.__  
_

_-¡Tiene resfriado!- Dijo Jazz alarmado, poniéndose aún más cerca de mí.__  
_

_-¡¿Qué?!- Gritamos todos a la vez, excepto Carlise y Jazz __  
_

_-Si. __Resfriado__.__  
_

-¡AAAAH!

-¡¿ALICE?!- Preguntó Jazz preocupado

-¡NO!- Exclamé irritada

-¡¿Alice, que pasa?!

-Yo... Yo....

-¿¡Que viste!?

-¡Enferma!

-¿Bella se va a enfermar?

-NO

-¿Entonces que pasa Alice?

-¡YO!

-¿Tu que?

-¡YO ME VOY A ENFERMAR!

-¡¿QUE?! Alice eso no se pude, los vampiros no enfermamos- Dijo Jazz

tratando de calmarme.

-¡PERO YO ME VOY A ENFERMAR!

-¿Cuando?

-¡MAÑANA! ¡TENGOO QUE IR DE COMPRAS AHORA!

-¡ALICE!

-¡Adiós!

-¡ALICE!- Exclamo Jazz enojado. Entonces hizo que me sintiera abatida y me sentara

_-¿Por qué hiciste __eso__?- Pregunté, yo, aún más molesta_

_-Quería que me hicieras compañía, pero si te quieres ir...- Sentía su tristeza, pero luego cambio a furia y exclamó- PUES VETE._

_-¿Jazz?_

_-¿QUÉ ESPERAS? CREI QUE QUERIA IRTE DE COMPRAS._

_-Jazz... yo..._

_-Tu cartera está en la mesa de la cocina- Se volteo y a velocidad vampírica subió desde las escaleras, luego se detuvo y dijo- Anda vete de COMPRAS._

Me quedé sin palabras, jamás lo había visto tan molesto. Es más, jamás lo había visto enojado.

Salí arrastrando los pies, no tenía ganas de nada, pero no podía quedarme en casa, al salir del terreno, me encontré con el Volvo de Edward, yo estaba bloqueando mis pensamientos, pero mi cara y mi actitud lo decían todo.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó Bella, bajando del coche y abrazándome.

-Nada... yo. ¿Puedo hablar con tigo a SOLAS?- Pregunté.

-Seguro...- Se volteó hacia Edward y dijo: ¿Nos prestas tu coche?

Vi que el se quería rehusar, pero vio mi cara y mi postura y le tendió las llaves a Bella.

-Mejórate- Me dijo.

-Si...

Lo vimos alejarse, y nos subimos al coche, Bella manejó hacía su casa.

Cuando llegamos, entramos, y nos sentamos en el sillón.

-Ahora si, ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo...

-Alice... sabes que puedes confiar en mí.- Me aventé a ella, la abrasé y comencé a sollozar sin lagrimas, ya que llorar era imposible para mí.

-Bella... Bella

-Shh, tranquila- Ella me consolaba y yo sollozaba.

-Yo...Yo...

-¿Si?

-Vi que me enfermaba, entonces le dije a Jazz, y luego caí en la cuenta de qué no podría ir de compras así que le dije que iría a comprar, y el...- Comencé a sollozar más fuerte- EL SE PUSO TRISTE Y... ¡DESPUÉS SE ENOJO!

-Tranquila, Alice, ya se le pasa.... ¿¡Dijiste que te enfermabas!?

-Si, de resfriado, ¡PERO EL PUNTO ES QUE EL SE ENOJO CON MIGO!

-Se le pasará, Alice, ¡El te AMA!

-Pero, no puedo vivir así, el... ¡YO LO AMO!

-Todos, peleamos algunas veces Alice, pero si lo logran superar, su amor será más fuerte.

-¿Tu crees?

-Si, estoy segura.

-Gracias, Bella.

-De nada Alice.

-¿Y de que te vas a enfermar?

-_Resfriado- _Dije la palabra como si fuera una grosería.

-Tranquila, un poco de reposo, y pasara.- Me tensé y una visión vino a mí.

-Te amo- Susurró Jazz

_-Y yo a ti._

_-Perdón, por lo de el miércoles- Dijo tratando de contener un sollozo_

_-Tranquilo, me recuperaré, y te perdono. Después de todo, si una pareja logra superar sus peleas, entonces se volverá mas fuerte el amor._

_-¿Te recuperarás?- Preguntó el._

Entonces se acabó la visión.

Me puse feliz repentinamente

-¿Alice?

-¡Haré las pases con Jasper!

-¿Cuando?

-El sábado

-Solo dos días y medio...

-Si

-Será mejor que regresemos a la casa Cullen, antes de que a Edward le de un colapso mental por la ausencia de su Volvo- Eso me hizo reír por lo que Bella sonrió también.

-Gracias

-No hay de que


	2. Comienzo del Resfriado

Perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon!!!! No keria tardar tanto!! Lo juroooooooo!!! En las notas finales explico por que!!!! Ppeerrddoonn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**---------------------------------- Alice&Jasper -----------------------------------**

Alice POV

Después de haber hablado con Bella me sentía muchísimo mejor, pero claro que como jamás me había peleado con Jazz estaba nerviosa de lo que debía hacer.

-Tranquila Alice, verás que todo sale bien ¿Qué son dos días cuando tienes toda la eternidad?

-Bella, te adoro, pero es la primera vez que nos peleamos

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Por ejemplo: Esta es la primera vez que manejo el Volvo de Edward ¡Y él no está!- Pude ver que lo decía para hacerme reír y lo logró.

-Gracias Bella

-De nada Alice

Por fin llegamos a la casa. En cuanto abrí la puerta Edward me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, (Eso me sorprendió mucho) luego se fue con Bella, luego llegó Emmet y repitió el mismo gesto que Edward. Al final llegó Rose me tomo de la mano y me guió al sillón de la sala.

-Alice... ¿Qué tienes?

-_Me peleé con Jazz_ –Escribí en un papel para que Jazz no escuchara

-_¿Por qué?-_ escribí todo lo que le había dicho a Bella. Y de pronto me sentí débil

-¡Alice! ¡¿Qué tienes?!

-Yo...- No pude continuar, me sentía débil, sentía una profunda tristeza, lo único que logré fue acurrucarme en el sillón.

-¡Alice!- Los gritos de los demás yo los escuchaba como un susurro

Esme POV

Escuchamos a Rose gritar muy alarmada que algo le pasaba a Alice, cuando bajamos vimos a Alice acurrucada en el sillón con los ojos cerrados y a Rose gritando su nombre mientras la sacudía.

-¡Alice!- Llegue corriendo hacia ellas y me hinqué junto al sillón.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó Jasper detrás de mí

-No lo sé, de repente se desfalleció

-¡Rose! ¡Dime que le pasó!

-¡Se desfalleció! ¡Es la verdad!

-Esta diciendo la verdad Jasper- Interrumpió Edward, ¡Bendito sea su don! Mientras Rose y Jazz seguían en su discusión Emmet llamaba a Carlise, era sorprendente como podía estar realmente serio en ocasiones

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-Platicando

-¡Rose!

-¡Es la verdad!

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre lo que pasó entre tú y ella

-Ah...

-¿Está _enferma_?

-Eso creo- Edward parecía triste, seguramente estaba leyendo la mente de Alice

-¿Es eso posible?- Preguntó Rose

-Supongo, pero será mejor esperar a Carlise.- Traté de sonar calmada pero estaba igual o peor que ellos.

-Alice...- Jazz sonaba desesperado y nos lo hacía sentir a nosotros también

-¡Llegue! ¿Dónde está Alice?

-Aquí

-Carlise, por favor dime que tiene- Jasper estaba muy alterado, y Edward estaba tarareando una canción para si mismo para así bloquear nuestros pensamientos, Bella estaba acariciándole el brazo tratando de calmarlo un poco, pero ella estaba igual de preocupada que nosotros

-Carlise, creo que sería una buena idea ponerla en una cama- Sugirió Bella, ¡Bendita sea su cabeza humana!

-Es cierto, Jasper llévala a la cama de Edward- Que bueno que Edward había comprado esa cama para Bella

Es un momento ya estábamos todos reunidos en el cuarto de Edward, tanta era su preocupación que no le importó que al pasar Jasper hubiera golpeado su colección de discos con el pie de Alice, haciendo que cayeran unos cuantos y se rompieran.

-¡Alice! ¡Alice, mi vida, despierta!- Eso sonó tan extraño...

-Jasper, déjala en la cama, y no la sacudas, deja que descanse- Bella le tomó los brazos- Si no descansa más tardara en recuperarse

-Tiene razón- Me coloqué junto a Jasper y puse mis manos en sus hombros- Nosotros bajaremos un momento, tu quédate aquí con ella

-De acuerdo, pero que Bella se quede aquí

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó ella con curiosidad, claro que aceptaría de todas formas pero la curiosidad...

-Por que tu tienes experiencia con las enfermedades

-De acuerdo me quedaré- Entonces se volteó y fue al baño, luego de unos segundos regresó con un trapo mojado.

-¿Para que es eso? – Preguntó Emmet

-En su visión Alice vio que tenía fiebre

-¿Fiebre?

-SI, Jasper, _fiebre_- Entonces Carlise puso su mano en la frente de Alice y exclamó:

-¡Está tibia!

-¡¿QUE?!

-¡Está de la temperatura de Bella!

-¡¿Esta _enferma_?!- Preguntó Rose

-Si...-Entonces Alice tosió y poco a poco fue despertándose

-¡Tiene _Resfriado!_- Gritó Jazz aún más alarmado

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritamos todos, a excepción de Carlise y Jasper

-Si._ Resfriado_

-¡Alice, mi vida! ¡Despertaste!- Jasper estaba un poquito más feliz, pero seguía muy preocupado

-Jasp... – Alice no pudo terminar por que un ataque de tos la interrumpió, después de unos momentos volvió a cerrar los ojos. Me senté junto a ella y tomé el trapo húmedo, le acaricié el rostro y la abracé. No podía permitir que nada le pasara a mi pobre hijita.

---------------------------------- Alice&Jasper ------------------------------------

Ahora siiii!!! si les importa lo pueden leer si no pues... no! jajaja perdon!! lo que pasa es q m mude!!! si entonces no tenía internet y aparte inicie la escuela el lunes pasado (llevo dos semanas) y uff!! estaba sper nerviosa de empezar en una nueva escuela en una nueva ciudad!!! jejeje pero bnooo!! perdon!!

aora!!! Q pasara con Alice?? Su relación con Jasper mejorara?? o no?? todo eso y mucho más descubralo en el proximo capitulo! (perdon siempre quise decir eso jajaj) bno espero para l prox domingo tener el cap!! (una semana)

y para los que leen Un regalo de boda muy especial... bno espero q l domingo ia tenerlo (osea n dos dias) ciaito!!! bss ls amo!! espero no estar hablando sola.... ¬¬


	3. Despertando

WoOla!! Jajaja aquí yo con un nuevo cap!! Jajaja y perdón por no contestar reviews jajaja pero es que en este cap se explica mas o menos lo que me preguntaron:

**Arii: **Grax por leer! (primero q nada)estás en lo cierto! NO es un resfriado común! Jajaja en l cap anterior como verás decía que sentía una profunda tristeza, que estaba más que abatida. Carlise explicara después que es lo que le pasa con detalle, pero si lo explico aquí....

**Ale :D **Jajaja la maldición de Tutancamon! Jajaja cada vez que lo leo me río mucho!! Jajaja nop, no es la maldición de Tutancamon xD como ya le puse arriba a **Arii **Carlise explicara con detalle después

**Setsuna-Halliwell: **jajaja Sip, los vampiros no se enfermaban Hasta ahora!!! xD jajaja y bueno aquí va a haber un Flash Back en el que se explique por que estaba molesto Jazz (bipolar) xD jajaja

·············· A&J ·············· Alice POV

No puedo abrir los ojos pero estoy totalmente consiente de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, seguramente ya pasó algo así como un día y medio. Los únicos que quedan en la habitación son Jasper y Bella a petición de él. Según entiendo Bella no ha podido dormir por que está muy preocupada por mí.

Jasper está sujetando un trapo mojado en mi frente y me susurraba que pronto me recuperaría y, de vez en cuando me susurra: _Te amo_

Cada vez que esas dos palabras salen de su preciosa boca me llegaba un poco de energía pero no la suficiente ni para abrir mis ojos.

-Te amo, te amo más que a mi propia vida

Con eso vencí un poco de la tristeza y me esforcé por abrir los ojos.

-¡Alice! ¡Alice mi vida!

-Jazz...-Aún estaba muy débil así que no podía hablar mucho

-Te amo- Vi como Bella se levantaba y salía de la habitación para darnos algo de privacidad, supongo...

-Jazz... yo... – Un ataque de tos me interrumpió nuevamente, y como la vez pasada, cerré los ojos.

Jasper POV

Esto no puede ser. ¡Mi Alice enferma! Es la segunda vez que se despierta pero no eh podido hablar con ella por que después de un maldito ataque de tos vuelve a _dormirse _. La vez pasada se quedó _dormida_ por un día y medio, espero que esta vez no sea tan larga la espera.

Bella había salido de la habitación para darnos algo de privacidad y creo que fue por algo para Alice, no se que estaríamos haciendo de no ser por ella. Si, tal vez fuera humana y supiera nuestro secreto, si, tal vez nos haya traído muchas guerras, si, tal vez nos haya obligado a irnos del lugar donde nos gusta vivir (Aunque eso fue mi culpa realmente pero...) y si, con todo eso, (y su gran torpeza) nosotros la queremos como la familia.

Si ella no estuviera aquí seguramente nuestra familia sería bastante menos alegre.

Un sonido familiar me sacó de mis ensoñaciones, era la tos de Alice, espero que eso signifique que se va a despertar, no, solo fue eso, un ataque de tos, un maldito ataque de tos, pero ella sigue _dormida_.

-Jazz... ya han pasado dos días, deberías relajarte un momento, yo la cuidare- Bella estaba parada junto a mi, traía una bolsa de ropa nueva, recién comprada. Bella al notar mi mirada fija en la bolsa dijo:

-Es para que cuando _despierte _no se espante por ver que lleva la misma ropa de hace dos días- Cierto, ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

-Genial, gracias Bella- Y con eso salí de la habitación.

Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan malo, si no me hubiera enojado, si hubiera controlado mis emociones... no me sentiría tan culpable, tan...

-¡Estúpido!- Me gritó Edward. Normalmente lo hubiera golpeado, pero ahora tenía razón.

La razón por la que me había enojado NO había sido ESTUPIDA, realmente era motivo para estar enojado

Flash Back

-¡Déjame en paz Alice! –Gritó Rose muy enojada

-¡Rose! ¡Póntelo o te arrancare el brazo! ¡Literalmente!

-¡Alice! –Rose y Alice estaban desbordando furia... y no eran las únicas:

-¡Emmet bájate del piano AHORA!- Gruñía Edward mientras Emmet soltaba una carcajada-¡Emmet! ¡Ese piano es más viejo que tú!- Y eso es decir mucho...pensé para mis adentros

-¡Vamos Eddie! ¡No te enojes!- Dijo Emmet asustado

-¡Dejen de gritar todos de una buena vez!- Gritó Carlise más que furioso

-¡Carlise!- Gritó Rose desde el cuarto de Alice, todos en la casa a excepción de Esme estábamos muy furiosos (Me incluyo por que al sentir tanta furia desbordando de todos, me hacían sentir igual)

-¡Mary Alice Brandon Cullen deja a tu hermana de una vez por todas!- Me equivoqué, Esme también esta furiosa.

-¡Pero mamá!- Oh no, Alice iba a usar el truco de decirle mamá a Esme para ablandar el enojo

-¡Mary Alice Brandon Cullen deja a tu hermana, limpia toda la casa y dame tus tarjetas de crédito!- Esme ahora si estaba más que fúrica

-¡No por favor Esme!

-¡Daselas!- gritó Carlise. Tenía que huir me estoy muriendo aquí con tantas emociones. Pero no fue necesario por que de pronto toda la casa quedó en paz.... o eso creí hasta que escuché un ruido fuertísimo en el piso de arriba, subí a velocidad vampírica y toda mi familia ya se encontraba ahí: viendo atónitos como Alice destrozaba nuestra cama, ropero y tocador.

-¡Alice! ¡Detente!- Grité ahora desahogando mi propia furia

-¡No! ¡Ahora tendremos que ir a comprar otros! ¿Verdad Esme?- Preguntó mi esposa, que ahora era más bien un pequeño demonio desquiciado en el cuerpo de una pequeña hadita mandona.

-¡Alice Cullen! ¡O-te-Detienes-En-Este-Instante-o-Congelaré-Todas-Tus-Cuentas! – Dijo Carlise tan rápido que las palabras eran difíciles de entender hasta para un vampiro

-¡NO!-Y con eso dejo el buró-que en ese instante tenía en sus pequeños bracitos-intacto en el piso

-¡Castigados! ¡Todos!- Gritó Esme - ¡Alice! ¡Sin compras! ¡Rose! ¡Dame tus espejos!¡T-O-D-O-S! ¡Emmet! ¡Sin videojuegos! ¡Edward! ¡Sin piano!

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- Preguntó Edward más que sufrido por no poder tocar su preciado piano, y, en realidad todos estaban igual

-Un mes

-¿¡Y Jasper que!?

-Yo no hice nada Emmet- Dije calmado, porque si alzaba la voz haría enojar más a Esme y me castigarían también

-Santito...-Susurró Emmet

-¡Alice! ¡Limpia esto! ¡Y los demás! ¡LARGO!- Gritó Carlise

-Si Carlise...

-¿Jazz?- Escuché como me llamaba mi esposa, pero no me volteé- ¿Jazz? Lo siento, sobre actué

-Si, lo hiciste- Dije secamente

-¿Me perdonas?

-Déjame aclarar mi cabeza

-De acuerdo Jazz- Y con eso desaparecí, me fui al bosque y me senté en la copa de un árbol

-¿Jazz? Ya pasaste ahí tres horas, ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro, sube Alice- Dije resignado

-Lo siento, fui una tonta, por favor, perdóname

-Alice, solo...prométeme una cosa

-¿Si?

-Que jamás, jamás, volverás a actuar así.- En ese momento por fin volteé a verla

-Te lo prometo- entonces la besé en la frente y ella dijo:

¿Puedes ir a comprar los muebles por mi?

-No, no estoy de humor para estar rodeado de humanos con tantas emociones. Ya tuve suficiente por hoy

-De acuerdo.

Después de media hora de estar así, sin hablar, ella dijo:

-¿Puedes por favor ir a comprar los muebles?

-No Alice- Y así estuvimos unas dos horas y ella insistía y decía:_ ¿Puedes ir ya? O ¿Jazz? ¿Te parece si vamos a la tienda y tu pagas todo? ¿Así yo no estaría desobedeciendo..._

-¡ALICE! ¡YA PARA! ¡NO QUIERO IR A COMPRAR!

-Esta bien...- y volvimos a quedarnos callados, pero claro que Alice no lo dejaría pasar así que estuvo todo el día insistiendo y yo negándome, y así fue como perdí los estribos.

Fin del Flash Back

-¡Jasper!-Gritó Bella

-¿Si?

-¡Te eh estado llamando por más de diez minutos!

-¿En serio?- Pregunte confundido

-Si, Alice quiere hablar con tigo

-¡Voy!- entonces dejé a una Bella feliz en el pasillo.

-¡Jazz!

-¡Alice! ¡Que bueno que..._despertaste? _– Termine dudoso

-¡Jazzi! ¡Oh Jazzi!

-Alice, no grites. No quiero que vuelvas a _dormirte_

-Tranquilo, no lo haré. Lo eh visto- Dijo tocándose la sien

Alice POV

¡Se sentía tan bien estar despierta!

Cuando abrí los ojos vi a Bella sosteniendo una bolsa de Dolce & Gabbana, estaba sonriendo

-¡Alice! ¡Despertaste!

-¡Bella!¡Oh Bella!- Estoy segura de que de ser humana estaría llorando, pero no, soy una vampira. Una vampira enferma.

-Anda, te traje ropa nueva.

-¿Fuiste a comprar ropa para mí?- ¡Bella había ido al centro comercial a comprarme ropa _a mi!_

-Si, espero que te guste, Rose iba a venir con migo pero no había ido de caza en días.

-¡Bella! ¡Fuiste a comprarme ropa! ¡Te adentraste en el mundo de las compras sin que te obligara!

-Solo por que te quiero, pero de todas formas, cuando no me obligan... digamos que es divertido- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Ahora póntelo para que pueda llamar a Jazz y luego puedas bajar con la familia, o ellos subir- Terminó pensativamente.

Le arranqué las bolsas de las manos. Me quedé de piedra.

-¿Alice? ¿No te gustó? Si quieres puedo ir a tu armario y tomar...

-¡AAAAH!

-¿¡Alice!?

-¡Bella es bellísimo!- Era un vestido negro de un solo hombro que me llegaba algo así como medio muslo con bolsas por detrás y los lados. ¡Simplemente hermoso!

-¿Te gustó? –Sus ojos chocolate estaban llenos de esperanza

-¡Bella! ¡Es hermoso!

-¿Y qué esperas? ¡Póntelo!- No me hice del rogar y me lo puse, luego me puse los zapatos negros de tacón de aguja. Eran bellísimos también.

-Genial, ya estás lista, voy por Jasper

-¡No!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?- Estaba tan confundida la pobre

-Yo...no se. ¿Y si no me perdona?

-Tranquila, lo has visto ¿No?

-Si...- Suspire y me cepille el cabello. –Estoy lista

Vi como Bella salía para buscar a mi esposo, escuché como lo llamaba, pero Jazz estaba como perdido...luego de unos diez minutos que me parecieron horas, Jazz entró al cuarto

**·············· A&J ··············**

WoOla! Si, si tardé pero bueno... ya ven, falta de inspiración. Pero hoy por fin lo acabé. Grax a los pequeños reviews aunque sean pocos me siento feliz.

**El link del vestido y los zapatos están en mi perfil.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado el cap. Creo que tendré el otro para el domingo, no se...haber como anda mi cabeza, y mi tiempo por que tengo muchas tareas. **

**Atte.**

**Mai**


	4. Posibles Enfermedades

Wola! Bno lamento muxo la tardanza pero francamente no tenia inspiracion (por falta de reviews las q escriben sabn q eso es vdd. Si no hay reviews no hay inspiración pk los reviews animan y suben el autoestima )

**Este cap va para ****Mayra (Embry) swansea**** q m ayudo cn una decisión muy importante GRACIAS!!**

**---------------------------------J A-------------------------------**

Alice POV

-Jazz- susurré cuando vi entrar a mi marido por la puerta

-¡Alice! ¡Oh Alice! ¡Despertaste! – Gritaba Jazzi- Jazz muy emocionado

-Jazz per...-Iba a pedirle perdón pero me interrumpió y no me dejó terminar

-¡Pensé que no despertarías!

-Jazzi...

-No hables Alice, aún estás muy débil- Dijo el acercándose a mí

-¿Me perdonas?

-Claro Alice. Eres mi vida y te amo con locura. – Luego paro y me vio con picardía- Además, siempre supe que un pequeño diablillo invadía tu cuerpecito de vez en cuando y que un día saldría a la luz.

-¡Hey!- Le reclamé "enojada"- como aún estaba débil cerré los ojos y tosí un poco

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó él muy preocupado

-Si, solo un poco débil

-Te amo- Susurro Jazz

-Y yo a tí

-Perdón, por lo de el miércoles- Dijo tratando de contener un sollozo

-Tranquilo, me recuperaré, y te perdono. Después de todo, si una pareja logra superar sus peleas, entonces se volverá mas fuerte el amor. Además, yo fui la culpable de todo. –Dije apenada la última parte, pero luego volví a toser con un poco más de fuerza

-¿Te recuperarás?- Preguntó el.

-Yo... creo que si- Dije un poco insegura- La verdad, es que mis visones no sirven muy bien, cuando trato de ver algo me duele la cabeza, como cuando trato de ver a un licántropo

-Vaya... eso es...- Se detuvo tratando de encontrar una definición y a la vez analizando lo que dije- Raro...

-Si, muy extraño. –Luego tosí un poco y dije: Jazzy, lo lamento pero me siento mal, ¿te importaría si cierro los ojos? **(N/A No puedo poner: "t importa si m duermo pk no puedn dormir)**

-No, claro que no Alice

-Quédate conmigo Jazz

-No me iré Alice, te lo juro

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti- Luego de eso me concentré en mi respiración para poner mi mente en blanco y así quedar en la medio inconciencia **(N/A eso si sirve, es una forma de relajación y si logras hacer eso eres un no se q xD jaja tambien sirve para cuando estas en clase y te aburres t metes en tu propio mundo o pones la mente en blanco xD pero l punto es q asi c kedan medio dormids los vampiros según yo xD )**

Emmet POV

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a mi hermanita? ¡Seguro que el oso que se comió el otro día andaba enfermo! Oooo... puede que... ¡SEGURO SE COMIÓ UN CHICHARO MÁGICO MALVADO! Si! ¡Eso es!. Iré a decirles a todos

-No Emmet, los chícharos mágicos no existen- Dijo mi amargado hermano Edward

-¡Bah! Entonces tu di una idea mejor

-Carlise ¿pueden subir un momento? – Preguntó Jasper desde el piso de arriba. Nada más habló y todos estábamos allá.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?

-Alice está hablando en..._sueños- _Dijo el un poco preocupado

-No creo que sea nada malo. Tal vez esté tratando de ver una visión o algo

-¿Qué está pensando Alice, Edward? – Preguntó Bella

-Piensa en que le duele la cabeza y ahora piensa en que lo primero que haga en cuanto "despierte" será ir a cazar pues tiene mucha hambre

-¿Desde hace cuanto que no caza?- Pregunté

-Hace como unos seis días- Contesto Edward aún metido en la mente de Alice

-Iré a cazar algo y se lo traeré- Me ofrecí

-Gran idea, pero será mejor que Bella no esté aquí cuando eso pase

-Cierto, iré a Port Angeles por algunas cosas que debo comprar para Charlie y otras que seguro necesitará Alice.- Dijo Bella y luego se volteó hacia Rosalie- ¿Me acompañas?

-Seguro-** (N/A Se que ellas no se llevan bien en los libros pero según que si)**

-Genial, regresaremos en una hora y media o asi- Dijo Bella

Entonces Rosalie cargó a Bella y corrió hasta el auto y yo me fui hacia el bosque por un oso grandototototote

Carlisle POV

-¿Te a dicho Alice que sus visiones son como si quisiera ver a un licántropo?

-Si, que le dolía la cabeza y no veía nada

-Vaya...

-Tengo una teoría- Dijo mi hijo Edward con su voz tan seria como no se la escuchaba desde hace un año cuando conoció a Bella.

-¿No tiene nada que ver con chícharos, verdad?- Preguntó mi esposa Esme

-No. ¿No podría ser un vampiro que tenga el "don" de hacer sufrir? Algo así como Jane pero más...¿Físico?

-Eso es... una...buena teoría- Dije pensando con cuidado lo que decía Edward, pero de ser así... ¿por qué sus visiones no funcionaban?

-Puede que haya otro vampiro que bloquee los dones...-Dijo respondiendo a mis pensamientos Edward

-¿Los Voulturi?

-No, no lo creo. Ellos dijeron que esperarían, nos dieron otra oportunidad

-Cierto. – Concordó Jasper que hasta el momento no había hablado- Ahora mismo siento mucha tristeza de su cuerpo- de todos en realidad- ¿Creen que se deba a que es una tristeza en extremo y sumándolo a lo hiperactiva que es ella, halla podido enfermarse?

-Eso es un poco descabellado, pero... si hay un vampiro enfermo.. ¿Por qué no?

-Yo..- Esme se vió interrumpida por un espantoso grito de Alice

-¡¿Alice!? ¡Alice Cariño! ¡Abre los ojos!- Pedía desesperado Jasper sacudiendo a Alice

-¡Ja-Ja-JASPER!- Gritó nuevamente Alice con la voz temblando y llena de miedo

-Aquí estoy cariño, no me eh ido

-¡La-las visio-visio-visones! – Tartaudeaba Alice

-Respira Alice- Alice respiro unos segundos y luego cuando estaba un poco más relajada dijo: Creo que han vuelto las visones

-¿¡Qué viste?- Preguntó Jasper tratando de saber que había hecho saltar así a su esposa

Alice POV

Estaba con la mente en blanco cuando sentí un dolor de cabeza intenso taladrándome hasta el cerebro. Entonces me llegó con fuerza una visión, al principio se veía borrosa pero luego se fue detallando hasta dejarme ver hasta el más mínimo detalle.

_Estaba yo sentada en mi cama viendo hacia la colcha, jugando con una de las pequeñas hebras que salían. Alguien entro a mi cuarto y yo levanté la cabeza para ver quién era (aunque con el solo olor me bastaba) entonces la visión se centro en mi cara, algo se notaba diferente... un detalle que no solo es un cambio de look, es un cambio de vida. _

_¡Tenía los ojos rojos!_

Entonces grité con todas mis fuerzas, escuchaba que alguien me llamaba y me zarandeaba pero yo no podía recuperarme del susto.. yo mataría a algún humano inocente, y dejaría atrás todo por lo que hemos estado luchando mi familia y yo....

**----------------------------J A--------------------------**

Primero q nada: La idea d la visión es idea de Mayra (Embry) swansea MIL GRACIASS CHIKA!!! T lo agradezco de veras. Francamente si ella no m lo hubiera pedido no seguiria.. seguramnte estoy hablando sola pero bueno....

Si alguien m lee le agradezco q me dejen reviews siiii???! Pliiis!! Bno ahora respecto al fic... bueno ahí están 3 d las 4 opciones d lo q puede tener wiiii!! Falta la d esme q la pondre n el prox cap.

Ahora: Review plis? Grax.


	5. Revelando la vision, Te amo Isa, Vengaza

**Hola! Pekeño adelanto dl cap. 5 lo q pasa es q ya casi es navidad!! Y bno... si alguien lee mi otro fic sepan q no lo e dejado al completo, pero no kiero escribir cosas de tanto amor pk m deprimire!! Asi q cuando no m deprima.. lo continuare!! Jeeje **

**--------------J A---------------**

Alice POV

Cuando desperté me puse llorar desconsoladamente, no podía hablar, no quería que mi familia se enterara de que los iba a decepcionar, de que iba a arruinar todo lo que habíamos estado construyendo todos estos años.

Jasper me abrazó en un intento de tranquilizarme, pero no lo estaba logrando, aunque con su don pude calmarme un poco.

-¿Qué viste Alice?- preguntó lo más calmada que pudo Esme

-Yo... nada, nada- Bloqueé mis pensamientos contando del 1 al 3000

-¿Alice? Cariño, ¿Que te asustó tanto?

-Na-nada- tartamudeé

-Alice..- Dijo Jasper en tono de advertencia

-Nada que les quiera decir- Dije por fin

-Alice...-Ahora Jasper dijo con sufrimiento, tal vez me había pasado, creo que lo que dije fue con demasiada frialdad.

-Jazz, por favor, déjame recuperarme de la impresión un poco- Dije tratando de calmarme

-Esta bien, ahora, descansa un poco, no quiero que vuelvas a caer dormida-. Dijo Jazz.

Y en eso llegó Emmett con mi oso.

-¡Hermanita, despertaste! Te traje un oso grandototototote y deliciosote!- Dijo Emmett sosteniendo el oso lo mas lejos de él que podía.

- ¡Gracias Emm!

-¡Bueno! ¿Pero que esperas? ¡Come! ¡Ahora, por que si no me lo comeré yo! ¡Y sin remordimientos!- Todos estallamos en la carcajada más fuerte que se había escuchado en esa casa desde hace tres días

Entonces Emmett me aventó el oso a la cama y yo inmediatamente comencé a comerlo. Cuando acabé d beberlo me sentía bastante mejor pero aún tenía muchísima sed, tanta que hasta podría haberme comido a...

-¡AAAH!- Solté un gritó ensordecedor que estoy segura que se escuchó al otro lado d Forks.

***Al otro lado de Forks, en casa de Mike* **

**Mike POV**

Estaba sentado en el sillón de mi sala con Isa*, una chica bastante... ¿Común? , le agarré la mano, por cierto muy dura, y le dije:

-Isa, TE AMO- esperé una respuesta pero ella seguía como un palo, pero entonces escuché un gritó, como de terror. ¿Cómo se atrevía a gritar así? ¡Yo le estaba declarando mi amor y ella se asustó!

-¿Sabes? ¡Ni quién te quiera! ¡Solo eres un palo, un palo con lentes y estambre!- Entonces le quité los lentes y el estambre y quedo el palo de escoba descubierto.

-¡Mike Newton! Que estabas haciendo con ESE palo!- Gritó mi novia Jessica entrando por la puerta trasera

-Yo...Jess... te juro que no estaba fingiendo que el palo era Bella, ¡TE LO JURO!- Dije tratando de sonar natural, y creo que me sonó genial por que Jessica se acercó a mi con una sonrisa que francamente me daba miedo, luego agarró el palo y.... todo se volvió negro

***De vuelta en la Mansión Cullen* **

Alice POV

-¡Alice! ¿¡Hermanita que te pasa!?- Me Zarandeaba y gritaba Emmett

-¿Alice? ¿Cariño que pasa?- Esme apartó a Emmy y me abrazó

-Nada, solo... eh pensado algo

-Llamaré a Bella para que no venga por un tiempo, será lo mejor- Dijo Edward, pues por el susto había olvidado bloquear mis pensamientos

-¿Por qué Edward?- Preguntó Carlise

-Alice, ¿Quieres que les explique yo?- Yo solo atiné a asentir con la cabeza pues aún estaba shockeada por que: 1. No podría ver a Bella (y aunque no quería tenía que admitir que era lo mejor para ella) 2. ¡La visión! ¡Estaba totalmente shockeada por eso!

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- Preguntó Jazz

-Ella...- No o dejé continuar por qué lo interrumpí diciendo en un susurro: Edward, llévatelos a un lugar donde yo no escuche, no te preocupes, Jazz se quedará con migo y yo le explicare a él.

-De acuerdo- Cuando abandonaron la habitación y no nos pudieron escuchar ni yo a ellos, pasé a contarle la historia a mi Jazz

-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré

-Gracias Jazz

Rose POV

Acompañé a Bella a Port Angeles, dio la excusa de querer comprar algo, y aunque ella no es buena para mentir, esta mentira le salió extrañamente bien. Pero claro, yo con mi sexto sentido, ese que tenemos las mujeres, pude saber que estaba mintiendo, ella solo quería salir de ahí y la verdad, yo también.

-¿Vamos a comprarle unos zapatos a Alice?

-Seguro, necesitamos que Alice se distraiga un poco- Entramos a una tienda de zapatos, la verdad ni nos fijamos cuál era, normalmente no era así pero estaba muy preocupada como para fijarme en algo así.

-¡Bella!- Gritó una voz de pito* tras nosotras

-¿Jessica?- Preguntó Bella, medio desconcertada medio molesta

-¡Te regalo a Mike! ¡Llévatelo, no lo quiero volver a ver!- Mientras decía eso unas cuantas lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos, me compadecí un poco y pregunté

-¿Qué te izo ese idiota?- Ella se quedó bastante sorprendida de que le estuviera hablando y aparte de que estuviera un poco a su favor

-El... ¡El fingía que un palo era Bella y le dijo que "la" amaba!- Dijo llorando

-Vaya que patético- Dijo Bella en un susurro

-¡Tengo un plan!- Grité emocionada haciendo que las pocas personas que no me miraban, lo hicieran

-¿Cuál?- Preguntaron Bella, Jessica y... algún colado por ahí

-Ya lo verán, pero ahora Bella, tenemos prisa, no queremos que Alice se...

-Se desespere por nuestra ausencia- Dijo rápido Bella interrumpiéndome

-Si... eso...

Y así dejamos Port Angeles con varios pares de zapatos tanto para Alice como para nosotras, unos cuantos vestidos, y muchas bolsas

**-------------------------------------J&A--------------------------------**

**Hey! Como andan´?? Espero q sper bn!! Bno oi tengo q agradecer a mi keridisima amiga ****Lu**** por escribir lo que le dictaba mientras estaba medio muerta con tos y calentura.**

**Bueno se que es corto pero lo subí. Ahora tengo que irme ciao bss sc!**


	6. JumJummaJumm

**Hum… Do u remember me?? ****Jejeje lo siento la vdd no tenia inspiración, trate de escribirlo pero me salian puras porquerías, escribia una cosa pero la terminaba borrando, la verdad esq no m gusta mucho como kedo este capi pero ya q….**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son d Stephanie Meyer, La trama es mia **

**-----------------------------------J&A----------------------------**

**Alice POV**

-No quiero arruinar todo Jazzy, no quiero.- Sollozaba en el pecho de mi esposo.- ¡Desde hace tiempo que sólo arruino todo! ¡Arruiné el cuarto, hice que todos se enojaran conmigo, CASI arruino nuestro matrimonio, y si me descuido arruinaré todo lo que Carlisle ha construido para nosotros, tendremos que mudarnos pero lo más importante: PODRÍA MATAR A BELLA! ¡Y con eso haría infeliz a Edward!

-Allie, todos te apoyaremos, no dejaremos que tu visión se cumpla

-Grac…-Me interrumpí porque escuche como se abrió la puerta y me llegó un olor, un delicioso olor….- Brinqué de la cama, fui corriendo hacia la entrada y me le lancé al núcleo de ese DELICIOSO olor. Ahora sé porqué a Edward le gusta tanto… el olor, el sabor, la sensación de tenerlo en mis brazos, mi nariz, mi garganta.

Después de acabarme ese festín caí rendida en el piso, y me dormí

Entre sueños sentí como me cargaban y no pude evitar soltar un grito de dolor pues al tocarme había sentido como si me hubieran tocado con fuego. Escuché como me llamaban pero no podía abrir los ojos, estaba muy cansada, pero sobre todo, me dolía, me dolía cada parte de mi cuerpo, era como cuando me transformaron

Al cabo de un rato desperté, estaba hecha un ovillo en mi cama, abrí los ojos, solté mis piernas y me senté. Me dolía todo por lo que me puse a jugar con una hebra que tenía suelta la colcha para distraerme.

En eso alguien entro a mi cuarto y yo levanté la cabeza para ver quién era (aunque ya lo sabía por el olor)

-¿Allie? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Bella sentándose en el borde de la cama **(N/A no, no m equivoqué de nombre **** jejeje)**

-Sí, gracias Belly-Bells, bueno a decir verdad, me duele todo. ¿Podrías prender la luz, por favor?

-Seguro- Se paró, prendió la luz y regresó a la cama, fijo sus ojos en mi cara y soltó un grito ahogado

-¡¿Qué, que pasa?!- Grité yo desesperada, al mismo tiempo que los demás miembros de la familia entraban al cuarto

-¡Dios All!- Gritó Rose- ¡Tus Ojos!

-¡¿Qué tienen mis ojos?!

-¡Estás rojos!- Gritó Emmy al tiempo que yo recordaba la visión, pero… si Bella estaba aquí, viva y aún así yo tenía los ojos rojos… ¿Qué pasó?

-Muy bien, ¿Quién fue el gracioso que me puso pupilentes?*- Dije yo enojada y viéndolos fijamente, sí, eso tenía que ser, pupilentes, porque me ardían los ojos y, además, no había comido humano, al menos no a Bella

-Alice, NADIE te puso PUPILENTES- Dijo mi Jasper

-Y tampoco comiste sangre humana, bueno, nadie te vio hacerlo…- Dijo Carlisle

-Yo tengo una teoría- Dijo mi mamá

-¿Cuál es cariño?

-Bueno, no es de mi invención, de hecho lo leí hace unos siglos. **(N/a jajaja habla d siglos como si fueran meses!!! xP) **

-¿Y que decía?- Preguntó un siempre curioso Emmett

-Hablaba sobre un viejo vampiro, el más viejo, el que inició la raza.

-¿Era Aro?-Preguntó el chistoso de Emmy

-No Emmett, se llamaba Jum-Jumma-Jumm, bueno, así se hacía llamar- Cuando dijo el nombre nosotros empezamos a reír, digo, ¿Quién se hacía llamar **Jum-Jumma-Jumm!!? **Pero había que tenerle respeto, era nuestro ancestro, bueno… eso- ¡Chicos paren de reír! ¡Carlisle ayúdame!- Pero nadie la podría ayudar pues papá también estaba riendo.- Bueno, pues no les diré lo que sé y todo será sorpresa.- Todos nos callamos y la miramos. ¿De verdad pensaba dejarnos con la duda?

-¡Oh vamos ma! ¡No puedes dejarnos así!- Decía Rosie

-¡Mami! ¡TIENES que decirnos! ¡No te puedes quejar, digo, sonaba gracioso!- Seguía Edward

-¡Mamá! ¡Dinos! ¡Queremos saber la historia!- Continuaba Jasper

-Esme, podrías contarnos la historia por favor- Le pidió Belly-Bells

-Claro Bells, así chicos, es como se piden las cosas.

-Claro… se me olvidaba que Belly-Bells es una santa- Dijo Rosie con sorna, pero de buena gana

-Claro Rose, así soy yo- Dijo Bella guiñando un ojo

-Bueno, como iba diciendo, Jum-Jumma-Jumm decía que si llegabas a esta nueva "vida" con un poder o "don" que tenías desde humano podías expandirlo, quitar los límites, decía también que cada vampiro tenía un don, solo que le faltaba desarrollarlo, tenías que esforzarte para sacarlo adelante, pero en algunos casos, muy raros, hay que admitir, llegaba por sí solo, pero como TODO en este mundo tiene que ser pagado, pues te hacía sufrir un poco.- Esme terminó de relatar, la verdad es que sonaba… lógico

-¿Dices que yo también puedo tener un don?- Preguntó emocionado Emmy

-Sí Emmett, eso está diciendo- Le dije yo- Pero el caso aquí es que mamá está diciendo que estoy quitando los límites de mi poder

-Eso es… _GENIALOSO _ **(N/A esa es una palabra inventada x su servidora xP ADORO esa palabra jajaja )**

-¿Y por qué tiene los ojos rojos? ¿Y tanta hambre? ¿Por qué se desmaya? – Preguntaba Carlisle

-Cariño, eso nos lo dirá el tiempo en su debido tiempo

-Hum... Familia, si no les importa… tengo sueño- Dije conteniendo un bostezo

-Edward, ¿Podrías llevarme a casa? También tengo sueño- ¡Claro! ¡Belly-Bells no había dormido bien desde que estoy así!

-¡Gracias por todo familia! ¡LOS AMO MUCHISIMO!- Grité con toda la fuerza que fui capaz

**~~~~~~~~~~~~J&A~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Bueno gente… jejeje espero que les haya gustado mucho! Se esperaban eso??? **

**La idea de la evolución la saqué de otro fic NADA MAS ESO lo saqué de otro fic. PERO LO CAMBIÉ TOOOOOODO ok? En esa historia no hay un tal Jum-Jumma-Jumm eso lo inventé yo, además aki esta expandiéndolo, y en el otro EVOLUCIONA además lo expandirá de forma distinta MUY DISTINTA. Solo quería decirles eso para evitar conflictos.**

**PERO LA TRAMA ES TODA MIA LO UNICO ES LA IDEA D LA EVOLUCION PERO SOLO ESO YO CAMBIE ESO NO ES IGUAL PARA NADA **

**La historia de donde lo saque se llama "Ni tuya ni mia" esta en mis favoritos.**

**Creo q m merezco un review o no? Por fiiiiis!!!?? *Ojitos marca Alice* **

**De verdad creo q lo merezco, , exprimi el cerebro para sacar esto. Y además se m durmió el pie y me duele, tengo sueño y quiero dormir jajajja**

**Bueno pliis review.**

** XOXO **

** Maii (cn doble "i")**


	7. Venganza y pistas parte I

**Perdon!**

**Rose POV**

-Sincronizando relojes- Dije mientras poníamos las muñecas juntas- Listo

-Bien, ya lo vi, está en la cafetería.

-perfecto, justo donde lo quería.- Me voltee hacia Jessica y le dije- Muy bien, ahora acércate hacia él y dale un masaje en la espalda, y ponle esto en la playera.

-Bien- Tomó el objeto de mi mano y se fue corriendo.

Bella y yo la vimos entrar a la cafetería desde nuestro escondite… tras los arbustos. Jessica se acercó a Mike y mientras le daba masaje puso sigilosamente la bolsa con excremento de oso dentro de la playera, abrió la bolsa y regresó corriendo.

-Fase 1, completada- Comentó Bella con una sonrisa en la cara

Jessica tomó su celular y le mandó el mensaje a Ángela, quien volteó a vernos en cuanto le llegó y nos guiñó el ojo. Ángela estiró su brazo y ACCIDENTALMENTE tiró el jugo de piña en los pantalones blancos de Mike, el cual, dio un brinco al sentir frío en él, claro que la puntería de Ángela era increíble, había atinado en el punto exacto para que pareciera una mancha de pipí. Al dar Mike el brinco la bolsa de excremento se volcó en su espalda, entonces aparte de tener una mancha amarilla en sus pantalones olía a… excremento.

_Fase 2… completada_- mandó el mensaje Ángela

-Supongo que por hoy las fases están completas, mañana se3guiremos chicas. ¡Buen trabajo!-exclamé yo.

Bella y yo nos regresamos a casa donde Alice y Esme nos estaban esperando. Alice había mejorado mucho en estos dos días y todos habíamos estado haciendo investigaciones sobre el tal **Jum-jumma-jumm **pero era realmente muy difícil, era como si no hubiera existido, aunque claro que no me sorprendía pues el vampirito este había vivido hace muchos años.

Al llegar a casa fuimos directo al cuarto donde Alice estaba leyendo en su laptop.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó Bella

-Encontré información sobre el viejo este

-¿Enserio? ¿¡Que dice!-Gritamos emocionadas Bella y yo

-Bueno no es mucho, solo dice que vivió en China y que tenía una esposa llamada Abril, aunque ninguno de los dos era chino.

-¿y no dice si los mataron o si siguen vivos o algo? –Pregunté yo

-Es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar pero…-se quedó callada un momento concentrándose en lo que decía la pantalla-parece que hubieran borrado una parte del artículo.- Dijo con voz de sospecha

-¿Viene referencia?-Preguntó Bella

-Está incompleta, sólo dice: "Almudena, (1996)"

-Bien, conformémonos con eso por ahora, iremos a la biblioteca- me voltee con Alice y le besé la frente- Tu descansa

Subí a Bella a mi espalda y salí corriendo de la casa en dirección a la biblioteca de Forks. Era muy pequeña pero tal vez encontráramos algo. Nos dividimos, Bella se fue por las fechas y yo por los títulos. Fui buscando libro por libro pero no encontré nada así que decidí preguntarle a alguna encargada.

-Disculpe- Le toqué el hombro a una chica como de mi estatura la cual se volteó y me dio su mejor sonrisa

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Almudena. ¿En qué puedo servirle?- Entonces algo en mi cerebro hizo clic, Almudena es un nombre, no un título

-¡Gracias!- Fui corriendo a una computadora y teclee _Almudena _en el buscador

Me salieron varias opciones, hice clic en una llamada _significado y origen del nombre Almudena. _Decía que significaba "Ciudad Pequeña" Como no estaba muy convencida hice clic en otro el cual decía "Origen, Virgen María"

**-j&A-**

**Ok… no puedo mas que pedir disculpas, me tardé como un año? Medio? Pero bueno espero q les guste, prometo continuarla y mañana subir un nuevo cap.**

**Lamento la espera y espero q sigan leyendo, **

**XoXo **

**Maii**


End file.
